The kids are alright
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Tudo ficaria bem. x BELLATRIX LESTRANGE & REGULUS BLACK, gen. Ouro no IV Challenge Bellatrix Black do fórum 6vparavocê x


**Sumário: **Tudo ficaria bem.

**Harry Potter não me pertence.**

**Fanfic betada por Narcisa Le Fay. Qualquer erro, é de minha pessoa.  
><strong>

**Ouro no IV Challenge de Bellatrix Black do fórum 6vparavocê. Foi para a competição sob o nome de "Sobre o amor não dito ou retratado, apenas existente", mas achei o nome muito grande e muito sem noção e preferi trocá-lo.**

* * *

><p><strong>The kids are alright<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, I feel I gotta get away<em>  
><em> Bells chime, I know I gotta get away<em>  
><em> And I know if I don't, I'll go out of my mind<em>  
><em> Better leave her behind with the kids, they're alright<em>  
><em> The kids are alright<em>

The Who, "The kids are alright"

* * *

><p><em>Regulus tinha apenas dezessete anos<em>, foi a primeira e talvez única coisa que Bellatrix pensou depois de ouvir as palavras do Mestre. Segundo o próprio, o _Regulus de apenas dezessete anos_ fora enviado junto de outros Death Eaters iniciantes para atacar uma família sangue-puro que ousara dizer não à simpatia e poder de Lord Voldemort. Havia um sorriso afetado no rosto quando ele lhe disse isso, mas a Lestrange não correspondeu ao gesto; simplesmente continuou a encará-lo com o olhar assustado.

Não que ele tenha se importado, claro. Na verdade, parecia um pouco feliz com essa reação.

Por conta disso, ele não podia culpá-la. Simplesmente não podia.

**X**

Rodolphus lia um livro no quarto do casal quando Bellatrix chegou e caiu ao seu lado, na cama. Havia silêncio entre os dois, mas o homem sabia que sua esposa estava simplesmente esperando-o terminar a página ou o capítulo – odiava ser interrompido quando fazia algo, e ela o conhecia bem o suficiente para respeitá-lo como deveria.

Então, quando o livro foi fechado e Rodolphus esperou por uma confissão de Bella, ficou surpreso quando nada veio. Preocupado, na verdade, faria mais sentido, se ele sentisse algo assim por sua esposa. Bellatrix era simplesmente muito forte e muito independente para precisar de a preocupação das pessoas ao seu redor.

Pousou os olhos na mulher, apenas para vê-la abrir e fechar a boca, várias vezes, como se não soubesse como começar. Ela estava ansiosa, e talvez assustada, mesmo que não fosse admitir tão fácil quanto deveria. E por conta dessa falta de ações, seu marido simplesmente tocou seus cabelos com as mãos.

- O que houve, Bellatrix? – ele murmurou, tão baixo que ela poderia ter perdido algumas partes da oração, se não o conhecesse tão bem.

Diante dessas palavras, ela simplesmente quebrou. Quebrou como sempre fazia, sem resumir o problema, mas sim contando a história. As razões, os fatores, os motivos para tudo aquilo. Como se precisasse de uma justificativa para sentir, temer, se importar.

Como se precisasse de uma justificativa para amar.

Dessa vez, foi Regulus.

**X**

Regulus sempre fora uma criança pequena, um garoto tímido e retraído, que não sabia muito sobre o mundo, e seria melhor se ele continuasse assim. Bellatrix se lembrava perfeitamente das vezes em que ela e as irmãs dançaram na chuva, com Sirius gargalhando ao lado delas, enquanto o primo menos apenas os observava de longe, não sabendo se podia participar de tudo aquilo.

Ele nunca participava, nem quando queria ou quando era convidado.

Sempre o havia considerado como um observador. Uma pessoa que poderia não fazer muitas coisas importantes na vida, ou mudar toda a existência, mas que com certeza se lembraria com clareza dos momentos em que _outras pessoas_ fizeram isso.

Regulus tinha um quê de Andrômeda, silencioso e calmo; com um quê de Narcissa, tão centrada em si mesma e tão interessada nos outros, ao mesmo tempo; mais um quê de Sirius, com aqueles olhos sonhadores e aparentando desinteresse em tudo o que fazia particularmente bem.

Na verdade, Regulus era um quê de todo o mundo; um quê de muitas pessoas – todas as que Bellatrix já conheceu – que o fazia ser uma pessoa inteligente e interessante. Para sua sorte, Bellatrix nunca se viu nele, o que o fez ser um jovem mais feliz, mas também pouco dedicado à sua família, o que era um problema, já que era o último descendente dos Black.

E fora aí que ela cometera o erro de levá-lo ao Lord. Porque os Black estavam se deteriorando e, se ela não podia fazer nada, ele faria. Regulus seria um bom Death Eater, assegurou ao Mestre. Era jovem e habilidoso, sem falar em muito curioso. Não o trairia nunca, não faria nada de errado, faria as missões da forma mais correta possível e seria bem treinado – por _ela_ e Rodolphus e Rabastan e até o quase inútil do Lucius.

Ele seria ideal para a luta.

Mas uma única coisa diferenciava Regulus de todos os outros membros da família: ele era bom. Inocente, bom, jovem, bom, inexperiente e perigosamente bom. Era facilmente corruptível, com a sua falta de malícia para com o mundo, sua falta de capacidade em dizer _não _aos outros, sua falta de habilidade para manusear uma varinha para matar, não apenas para se defender.

Regulus poderia ter sido outro Sirius, se não tivesse amor por Kreacher, por sua mãe, por seu pai e por seu próprio nome. Poderia ter amado uma sangue-ruim ou _muggle_ da mesma forma que Andrômeda fez, se não tivesse conhecido Severus Snape. Poderia até mesmo ter traído Bellatrix e o Mestre se tivesse ouvido as baboseiras de Dumbledore e não os conselhos sábios da prima mais velha.

Mas nunca – _nunca_ – poderia estar preparado para a morte, para a carnificina, para encarar um bruxo ou _muggle_ chorando por sua vida. Sua hesitação seria sua própria morte, sua própria execução, seu próprio fim, que levaria ao fim dos Black.

Ele era incompetente ao se tratar de tirar vidas, e era fraco de todas as maneiras possíveis. E mesmo assim Bellatrix o amava. Não por sua fraqueza – nunca por ela –, mas pelo fato de que, se ele não fosse tão patético, seria igual a ela. E se fosse igual à ela, então Bellatrix acabaria esquecendo de suas irmãs e de seu primo cancerígeno cheio de ideais tolos.

Regulus era seu porta-retrato, sua conexão com o passado. Sua penseira pessoal. Porque ele observava mais do que agia.

Porque ele era tudo o que ela nunca seria.

**X**

Houve silêncio quando ela terminou de falar. Sua voz não estava fraca e nem chorosa, apenas cansada. Abrir-se com Rodolphus, ele sabia, sempre a deixava exausta, porque era como quebrar cada pequeno pedaço de si mesma e expô-lo a alguém que não era ela mesma. E fora por isso que se casara com ele, porque ele conseguia tirar a verdade dela sem tortura, apenas com perguntas e momentos cheios de paciência.

Rodolphus era seu porto-seguro.

Naquele dia, entretanto, não estava disposto a ajudá-la.

- Eu... – Bellatrix começou, logo depois de um longo período de tempo em silêncio – Vou ajudá-lo.

O carinho no cabelo parou.

- É loucura, Bellatrix. – ele murmurou, sem um pingo de sentimento na voz – O Lord a mataria no instante que soubesse disso.

- Sim, eu sei.

- Bellatrix...

- Eu preciso. – ela sussurrou, levantando-se e sentando-se de frente à Rodolphus, para encará-lo nos olhos – Eu simplesmente preciso.

_Não por ele, mas por mim mesma_, os olhos diziam. E os olhos dela sempre estavam certos.

- Ele é fraco. – completou, enfatizando a história, a descrição de Regulus sob seu ponto de vista – E eu não posso deixar que ele mude.

- Você não vai perder nada se ele mudar. E você sabe.

Bellatrix começou a perder a paciência, e a voz se tornou um pouco mais áspera e irritada.

- E _você_ sabe que _você_ nunca vai _me _entender porque Rabastan está ao seu lado, e ele nunca vai desaparecer depois de uma missão.

- Porque Rabastan não é fraco. – respondeu Rodolphus, a voz um pouco orgulhosa diante da lembrança do irmão.

- Sim, exatamente por isso. E é por isso que nunca iria me dar ao trabalho de salvá-lo.

**X**

A varinha quase escorregou de sua mão quando se aproximou de seus camaradas Death Eaters. Isso era um mau sinal. Fora seu medo, sua ansiedade, ainda havia aquele ditado dos Black que, se um bruxo deixa a varinha cair antes de uma batalha, então significa que ela estará perdida. E Regulus, de apenas dezessete anos, _tinha_ de acreditar no que a família lhe dizia. Afinal, se não fosse por ela e sua honra manchada, não estaria ali. Era tudo o que lhe restara.

A voz do Death Eater que comandaria o ataque soou, e Regulus simplesmente engoliu em seco. Fechou os olhos, lembrando de Bellatrix e de como ela lhe disse para aparatar, como lhe disse para segurar uma varinha e como lhe disse para atacar e matar sem demorar muito.

Houve a fisgada da aparatação, a sensação de tontura e seus pés batendo fortemente contra a grama molhada. A chuva bateu em sua túnica, deixando-a mais pesada, presa em seu corpo e diminuindo sua capacidade de movimentação.

E então, tão rápido quanto chegou ali, o combate começou.

A família era pequena, mas habilidosa, e por isso o grupo novato de Death Eaters estavam tendo sérios problemas para enfrentá-los. As roupas grudavam em seus corpos, diferente do que ocorria com os oponentes, e Regulus sentia que nem sua experiência de batalha com Rabastan, Rodolphus e Bellatrix – sem falar em Severus, Lucius, Narcissa e outros – não era o suficiente para tantas desvantagens.

De algum modo, entretanto, se viu dentro da casa, atingindo em cheio o membro mais velho da família. Era um senhor de idade aproximada a de seu pai, quando ele ainda estava vivo, e Regulus sentiu seu estômago dar voltas. Olhou para os lados, tentando entender o que ocorria, quando viu apenas um lampejo vindo em sua direção.

_Expelliarmus_, pensou de maneira infeliz. A varinha escorregou de sua mão quando ele voou metros adentro da casa e abriu uma porta de madeira com seu corpo. O grito da única mulher da família ecoou, e Regulus não entendeu, até que abriu os olhos.

Encontrava-se dentro de uma sala abafada e iluminada apenas por uma pequena vela em cima de um gabinete. Ao seu lado, escondida escorada na parede mais próxima, havia uma criança de olhos muito abertos e assustados.

A voz do Mestre ecoou por sua mente, mais alta e tenebrosa que o normal: _matem todos da família. Sem exceção_.

Instintivamente, procurou a varinha ao seu redor, mas nada encontrou. Havia deixado cair no campo de batalha, metros à sua frente, quando um de seus oponentes o jogou ali dentro e o forçou a encarar o segredo que a família tentava guardar. O segredo que ele mataria, por não ter opção nenhuma.

A menina então, levantou os olhos dele por um momento, encarando a pessoa que estava atrás de Regulus. _Mamãe_ saiu de sua boca, quase assustada e ansiosa, e Regulus sabia que estava morto.

Não precisou virar o rosto para ver que havia alguém atrás de si, e que seus olhos brilhavam de maneira perigosa no intuito de proteger sua filha.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando.

**X**

Um baque surdo ecoou à sua frente, junto do choro alto da menina. Uma voz familiar gritando _Avada Kedavra_ e tudo ficou em silêncio na sala onde estava.

Regulus abriu os olhos, enfim. À sua frente, a quase-sombra de Bellatrix o encarava com os olhos duros e a respiração um pouco descompassada. Em suas mãos, tanto sua varinha quanto a do primo.

Pensou em lhe perguntar o que estava fazendo ali, mas, pela forma que ela o encarava, achou melhor ficar em silêncio – como em todas as outras vezes – até que ela lhe explicasse o que fazia naquela missão que não lhe pertencia.

Entretanto, Bellatrix continuou em silêncio. A respiração voltou ao normal com o tempo que estiveram ali e, de alguma forma, ele percebeu que ela simplesmente estava ganhando tempo para ele. Porque ainda havia um conflito no restante da casa, e Regulus _não_ iria participar dele – o olhar da prima lhe dizia isso.

E então, ela se moveu. Seus passos foram rápidos e logo Bellatrix estava sentada ao lado de Regulus, passando a mão em seu cabelo, a outra segurando as varinhas firmemente. Nunca vira a prima tão dedicada a ele – ou a qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse o Mestre – e também nunca a vira sem falar por tanto tempo. Era quase como se não fosse sua prima.

_Não_, disse a si mesmo. Era quase como se não fosse Bellatrix, porque aquela _era_ sua prima. Era a única pessoa que lhe restava, a única pessoa que lhe compreendia naquele instante, a única pessoa que olhava por e para ele. A mão em seus cabelos era a pergunta _Você está bem, Reg?_ que ela nunca ousaria vocalizar, porque simplesmente não sabia como fazê-lo.

Bellatrix era uma guerreira; o amor ficara para suas primas. Ou era o que tentava passar aos outros, enquanto, em silêncio, rezava que os primos e tios e pais estivessem bem – até mesmo a Sirius e Andie, tão tolos e traidores.

Perguntou-se como Bellatrix se portava ao lado de Rodolphus, mas a mão a lhe dar um carinho incessante afastou todas as hipóteses que podia ter. Segurou o pulso da prima de maneira firme, tentando afastá-la e lhe assegurar que estava bem.

- Bellatr– Bella. _Eu estou bem_. – murmurou, soltando a mão da prima e vendo-a repousar em seu colo.

Houve mais uma onda de silêncio e de sentimentos e perguntas não ditas. Regulus desviou o olhar da prima para focar em algum pedaço de madeira da porta, esperando o conflito acabar. Pensou em como o Mestre ficaria quando soubesse do que ocorrera de verdade; como o Mestre reagiria diante de Bellatrix e sua inesperada visita à missão do primo. Pensou em como a família reagiria diante da história – se com surpresa ou vergonha – e então resolveu parar de pensar porque estava tudo bem.

Estava vivo, seguro e nunca seria traído por ela. Afinal, por que seria? Estavam no mesmo barco, na mesma família, na mesma luta por um ideal. Estavam sem irmãos, sem pais, sem alguém de verdade e quem confiar – ou, pelo menos era o que ele pensava. Estavam vazios por dentro, esperando mais um baque do destino, mais um túmulo no cemitério, mais um trocar de olhos com Sirius no campo de batalha.

Por fim, percebeu que Bellatrix o amava, o defendera, porque sabia que Regulus era sua última conexão com os tempos bons. E o sentimento era mútuo, quase nostálgico e um pouco utópico demais, mas existia.

Segurou a mão da prima e a apertou levemente, voltando a encará-la. Quando os olhares se chocaram, houve apenas o amor nunca retratado, nunca entregue, apenas existente. Murmurou um _eu te amo_ fraco com o seu tom de azul e fechou os olhos antes de ver se recebia a resposta.

Prometeu então nunca traí-la. Nunca perdê-la de vista e nunca colocá-la em segundo plano – nem pelos ideais, nem por ninguém, nem por razão nenhuma.

E o silêncio se apossou do terreno imenso que era a casa daquela família traidora. E o silêncio permaneceu entre eles.

Regulus se limitou a sorrir, ainda de olhos fechados, ao constatar o óbvio: tudo ficaria bem.

**X**

Nunca pensou em trair a promessa silenciosa com Bellatrix. Pensou em como a prima reagiria diante de seu sumiço e traição.

Respirou fundo antes de entrar na caverna, ignorando os soluços amedrontados de Kreacher.

Então decidiu parar de pensar, porque tudo estava bem. _Tudo ficaria bem_.

Fazia isso por Bellatrix, também.

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **A mestra do chall (Honey) achou a fanfic um tanto amorosa demais para a Bellatrix, mas eu sinto que ela sempre foi uma pessoa muito ligada à família, principalmente porque foi ela que ensinou "as coisas certas". E eu acho que a Bellatrix se lembraria do Regulus - antes de ele ser tido como um covarde - como uma parte inocente da família, mas que precisava ser corrompida. Ainda assim, eu concordo que talvez a fanfic esteja muito fora dos padrões da Bellatrix, mas tentei deixá-la o mais IC possível - principalmente ao se tratar do fato de que ela estava usando o Regulus também. Usava a inocência dele para se sentir melhor, para pensar "É isso que eu estou protegendo, que eu estou lutando por (não apenas por meu mestre)". E também era uma maneira de ela se continuar sã durante a guerra, porque eu não acredito que a Bellatrix era aquele ser insensível antes de ficar louca.

Anyway, já falei demais.

**Reviews!**

(e, gente, vamos ser cordiais e não apenas favoritar. Não é justo com quem escreveu e, se eu não quisesse opiniões construtivas, não estaria postando).


End file.
